


Speaker's Merit

by reikis



Series: Tales of Darker Waters [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikis/pseuds/reikis
Summary: The Speaker puts his mouth to good use.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Lahabrea
Series: Tales of Darker Waters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Speaker's Merit

Hades wandered down the quiet street, hands behind his back with a lackadaisical step. He paused when he saw the trademark red of the Convocation masks approaching him. He sighed when he made out its shape, confirming its owner.

Lahabrea.

He opened his mouth to make a sly comment but the Speaker grabbed him and pushed him into the nearby alleyway, shoving him against the building. He tried tilting his head back as the Speaker grabbed both his hands and pinned them to the wall above him, well over his head – or as far as the Speaker could reach up when dealing with a taller man.

“What are you doing?” Hades hissed.

He stared forward until the Speaker simply shoved his lips into his own, slipping his tongue over them and into his mouth. His brows shot up immediately as he squirmed beneath Lahabrea’s grasp but didn’t make too much of an effort to properly fight him. Hades moaned into his mouth as the blonde leaned closer, pushing his chest against his.

Lahabrea tightened his grip over Hades while he shifted a thigh and slid it between Hades’s legs, forcing them apart beneath his robe. He grinned in his embrace and shifted it up and down against Hades’s crotch. He finally pulled his lips back to allow Hades a small moment to breath before shooting a glare at the Speaker.

“You cannot possibly convince me you aren’t enjoying this,” Lahabrea whispered, leaning close with a hand over Hades’s chest. “Not when you’re this hard.”

Lahabrea pressured him further with a smirk still firmly stretched across his face. He merely watched Hades jerk his head to the side as he fruitlessly fought off the pleasure of the rubbing against his building erection. He dropped a hand and in one swift motion had his hand up Hades’s robe and sweater, resting his fingers around a puffed bud on his chest.

“It did not occur to me I would learn so _much_ about you when you visited Anyder,” Lahabrea teased quietly, pinching the nipple. Hades opened his mouth to groan but gritted his teeth, fighting it off. The Speaker certainly didn’t deserve that satisfaction. He merely held his free hand out and snapped and the light coming from the alley’s exit was shrouded. Lahabrea glanced toward it and sighed, irritated. “Where would the fun in that be? Whatever...”

He beamed again and reached his other hand under Hades’s robe, fiddling with his trousers and smallclothes.

“Y-You have no couth,” Hades managed as the Speaker’s ungloved fingers glided down his hip and around to his asshole, quickly moving to tease the entrance.

“Please, _Emet-Selch,_ ” Lahabrea grumbled, leaning closer as he worked the taller man’s body. “You have never been subtle about those mingling with your aether,” he complained, finger digging in deeper. “There are moons you practically reek of Elidibus or _them_.”

Hades jerked himself upward but found Lahabrea practically shoving him back down on his penetrating finger. He let out a gasp as the Speaker slid another finger in and spread his hole as best he could. Hades glared downward as he did the same with his legs, forcing him to bare his body for him.

“Ah, but I know how to treat someone such as yourself,” Lahabrea mused, lowering himself to his knees.

Hades kept his eyes on him as he opened his mouth and rested it over his hard cock. He gave it a small tug with his lips before sliding his tongue down the shaft, tracing the veins of the throbbing member as if to mark the whole thing as his. He rested his lips over the base of it, bringing a hand up to tease the flesh of his balls. He then ran back up the further erecting shaft, teeth just barely gracing the tender thing – mercilessly teasing it, before setting back over the head.

Hades shoved himself back against the alley wall as Lahabrea sucked him off. His hand remained over the other’s balls while the other came to rest over his cock, sliding trained fingers along it. Hades let out a harsh gasp as he felt himself leaking into the Speaker’s mouth. Hades’s thighs trembled as he achingly released in Lahabrea, the latter eagerly taking it all in.

He arched his back when he felt Lahabrea’s aether tickling his very surface, slowly probing at him. And, suddenly, he felt a spark of energy within him. He glanced down and found Lahabrea’s sharp gaze. It was one that assured him of his place. He was at the Speaker’s beckoning. He shoved his back against the wall again when Lahabrea pinched just slightly at him and he felt himself on the edge of orgasm again.

Hades stared in frustration as Lahabrea unsheathed himself from his cock and stood, a tantalizing grin still on his face. He fidgeted as Lahabrea took him by the hips, sliding his hands down his shaking thighs. He swore internally, unsure of what noise would come out if he opened his mouth, at the painful erection the Speaker gave him. He felt completely full and at peak again but Lahabrea had denied him that climax. It was agonizing against the air, free of Lahabrea’s warmth. He almost shivered with how uneasy it left him.

Lahabrea shoved himself into his mouth again and shifted his tongue under Hades’s. The white-haired man squeezed his eyes shut, tasting his own cum on Lahabrea’s tongue. He found himself raising his hands to hold Lahabrea by the swell of his ass beneath his robes, the Speaker loosening him up in the heavy embrace. As Speaker he was an expert with his tongue but Hades sure hadn’t expected this. He moaned as he felt him penetrate every corner of his mouth.

Hades was so distracted by the kiss that he didn’t feel Lahabrea move his hands to his own robe and lower his own clothing. He didn’t fight the Speaker pushing him into the wall and lifting him by his knees, pulling up Lahabrea’s robe and exposing his leaking cock. Hades reached his hands up and held them around Lahabrea’s head as the Speaker inched himself into his rear. Hades found himself squeaking a bit with the sudden insertion but eased around it, his hole loose from the prior fondling.

Hades quivered in Lahabrea’s grasp as he bottomed out inside his ass. He held him tight as he began working his hole, slow thrusts in and out. He finally breathed in as the Speaker finished their kiss. Hades let out a small gargle and bit into Lahabrea’s neck softly as he felt his body take in his entire cock once more.

“So, that’s where his bite marks originate,” Lahabrea mused breathily. “Is that all the fight you can manage?”

Hades whimpered in response, refusing to let go and opted to sink deeper into Lahabrea. He murmured into him when he felt cum ooze from him with each thrust. It felt like an endless amount as it shifted more into a constant stream of it and Lahabrea himself had yet to release in him. He shook at the thought of what would happen when he did. Just what had the Speaker done to him?

A warmth built in his erogenous regions, leaving him panting as he pulled his mouth from Lahabrea. His lips shuddered, failing to even find noise to output, as he felt tendrils of Lahabrea’s aether slither around his body. He managed a cry as he pushed into Lahabrea again as they teased him and slipped along his form. He reddened as they settled around his cock and nipples, somewhat solidifying and rubbing at him. His skin slickened with their movements, leaving him sweating as heat piled upon heat.

“Wh... What are you doing?” he managed despite his hitched breath.

“Was it not obvious enough?” Lahabrea chided. “Or are you so crazed your mind blocked out any other thought?” He gave a dry laugh. “I merely encouraged your body to give in to what it craved anyway.” He snuggled against Hades’s cheek. “With a bit of aetheric influence.”

Hades gasped when he felt the aether slip in alongside Lahabrea’s cock, stroking and teasing Hades’s insides. He felt Lahabrea’s very aether penetrate his own – far deeper than anything could physically reach him – and intertwined itself with his. He moaned helplessly, it circling and branching throughout his very core as easily at it is did his corporal form. He sunk deeper into the Speaker, embracing his swirl of overwhelming aether. It was like an aphrodisiac, leaving him producing more and more for his loose body to leak onto the ground. His dick ached with need as the tendrils slipped through his very pores.

He felt so detached from the Speaker at this point, merely nuzzling his aether and the feeling it brought. He let him – both physically and not – intrude his inner most walls. He tightened around Lahabrea, feeling his sudden climax bring him back to reality. He let out a wail, finding his vocal chords once more, as Lahabrea let out his explosion of cum at last inside him. He felt him push as hard as he could in him and Hades found himself thankful, savoring every drop that sloshed inside him.

Hades twisted and turn as the tendrils around his nipples tweaked and prodded them. He shifted slightly, garnering Lahabrea to move his head back to stare at his glistening eyes. The white-haired man gave a small smirk and kissed him, letting his own aether loose. Lahabrea blinked but returned the feeling, making out with him once more. He subconsciously shifted his dick in and out of Hades as he felt his own body warm up. He wasn’t as keen to aether as Hades but he could feel him _rebel_ in his mouth. He took him as the type to only receive and didn’t expect him to copy his spell in verbatim.

Lahabrea was elated to find this was a contest now. Perhaps Hades had slipped up in copying him exactly, finding his own dick uncomfortably full. However, with the way Hades whorishly moaned into his mouth, he wasn’t quite sure it had been a mistake. Oh, oh no, this was exactly what he wanted and the Speaker was fine with that.

Oh, he’d push him to his limits alright. He’d stuff him until he begged for forgiveness. Perhaps not too far; he admitted he was afraid of what the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect would do to him if he returned Hades a bit more broken than before.

A thought for another time.

Their aether clashed in the embrace, either fighting for control of the other. Lahabrea roughly pushed Hades as best he could into the wall again, wrestling control from him as the other ran his fingers through his blonde locks and tugged at the strands. It turned more into a safety grip as Lahabrea came inside him again, putting further pressure on his body.

Hades’s mouth let go and he brought his head up, letting out silted screams as Lahabrea continuously pumped into him, feeling drops of cum slip just barely out his hole and down Lahabrea’s shaft. Lahabrea couldn’t help but keep grinning as Hades lost control and melted in his grasp, constantly reaching higher orgasms with the stimulation to his asshole. His body was screaming out with fervor amid the overwhelming ecstasy from the aphrodisiac-like aether Lahabrea let loose in him.

His vision was shaking and it seemed like the Speaker was running on an infinite amount of energy. His grip over his hair loosened and his hands fell, body merely jerking with each of Lahabrea’s movements. He felt his insides somewhat distend with how full of Lahabrea’s cum he felt. The stress it pressed on his organs itself was orgasmic with his overstimulated body. He drowned in the lust, each nook of his body crying as Lahabrea finally lowered both of them to the ground.

Hades weakly stared at the Speaker, still feeling him inside his sloppy hole. Lahabrea smiled, meeting his full-of-life gaze, and nearly pulled out of him, eliciting a squeak from him, and shoved back in to give him one final orgasm. Hades shriveled against the wall, thankful the painful arousal left his system with his release. He followed Lahabrea’s gaze as he ran a hand through his white hair with a satisfied smile.

Hades internally sighed. He must have looked like a mess with how much the Speaker put him through. He shifted, bringing his head up, as Lahabrea removed himself from him. He moaned loudly with each ilm of the length leaving him, unloading all the cum that had been stuffed inside.

Hades motioned to move but his body merely gave out, his legs still spread before Lahabrea. He stared forward, feeling tears slide down his face regardless of the weak smile on his face. Lahabrea leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

“I do wonder what the others would think if they found you used so thoroughly by another,” Lahabrea mused as he pulled back, giving a taunting smile.

Hades rolled his eyes and rested back against the wall.

“Shut up...” he half-heartedly managed as Lahabrea fixed his trousers and hoisted him up. He closed his eyes and used Lahabrea’s shoulder as support, far too exhausted for much else. “What compelled you so?”

“Oh~” Lahabrea hummed. “A companion of mine had been so dreadfully curious about something so I sought answers myself for her.”

“Is that... so...” Hades let out.

“I suppose, it was more a wager,” Lahabrea added absentmindedly. “I think I fulfilled my promise. You did not so much as struggle against my dick.”

“Wh–”

Hades froze, blushing.

“Even used my own spell on me for your own pleasure...” He heard Lahabrea sigh with a condescending but amused tone to his voice. He had certainly enjoyed the effects on himself, truly never considering it before. “I will have to bring it to her attention next time.”

“D-Did you...” Hades paused and glared at the Speaker. “Did you use me for your own sexual experiment?”

“Perhaps...”

Hades merely crossed his arms in response. He didn’t have the energy or want really to teleport himself home if the Speaker would do so for him anyway.

Internally, he tried working out the depth of Lahabrea’s aether, still feeling it weakly poking around at his internals physically and within his own aether. He had wiggled so deep into him he wasn’t quite sure in some areas what differentiated him from the Speaker at this point. It made him blush. It would take a fortnight to work out what he had done to him. He was at odds with himself over whether or not he enjoyed the presence of its constant lustful effects, feeling himself still somewhat stiff despite all he had just let out.

Oh, it would be a long night...


End file.
